1. Field:
This invention related generally to microorganisms, and processes employing same, having the ability to interact with metal ions found in certain aqueous media, particularly that emanating from certain mining operations.
2. Prior Art:
Certain microorganisms have been known to possess the ability to survive in acidic aqueous media and react with metallic elements and/or compounds found therein, such as the oxidation of iron by Thiobacillus ferroxidans.
Representative of certain patents relating to microorganisms having the ability to immobilize or otherwise interact with metallic substances are: Chakrabarty et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,597, entitled "Mercury Concentration By The Use of Microorganisms"; McCready et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,699, entitled Bioadsorption Alteration of Iron Sulfide Surfaces"; Stover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,722, entitled "Method For The Restoration Of An Underground Reservoir"; O'Connor et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,397, entitled "Bacterial Leaching Process"; Pillis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,886, entitled "Process for Treating Wastewater Containing Phenolics and Microorganism Capable of Degrading Phenolics"; Korosi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,932, entitled "Recovery of Silver From Gelatinous Photographic Wastes"; McElroy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,913, entitled "Copper Extraction by Rapid Bacteriological Process."
Previously known microorganisms have frequently been selective as to iron or another metal. The uptake of metal has usually been by ingestion or by oxidation, such as the oxidation of ferrous ions by Thiobacillus ferrooxidans. The interaction of certain microorganisms with a metal-laden aqueous media may separate certain soluble metals through the reduction of such metal, e.g., copper, by ferric ions which had been produced by the oxidation of ferrous ions.
Polysaccharides are useful materials, for example, in micellar/polymer type enhanced oil recovery (EOR) processes. However, the use of polysaccharides is often limited because of the relatively high cost involved in producing these materials. Thus, a new process for polysaccharide production would clearly be advantageous.